


just one dance?

by minbinnies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Prince Minho, Romantic?, Slow Dancing, knight chan, pouty minho, this is really short i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbinnies/pseuds/minbinnies
Summary: minho wants to dance
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	just one dance?

"Chan, do you have to stay by my side all night?" Minho asked, pouting.  
Chan nodded, "Sadly, yes. If any harm comes to you the blame will be put on me."  
"Well, why don't you at least have some fun if you're stuck with me for so long?"  
"I can't let my guard down, you know that, your highness."  
Minho pouted again, then let a cheeky smile slip onto his face as an idea bloomed in his head, "Come on, the least you can do is dance with me!"  
Chan sighed, "I don't dance, your highness."  
Minho rolled his eyes at him, "Now you do, Prince's orders. And stop calling me that, it makes me sound too important when I'm really not."  
That made Chan frown, "You're very important. But you can't just say 'Prince's orders' to get what you want, your highness."  
Minho groaned, "Dance with me! I'm bored."  
"And apparently you're also a five year old," Chan mumbled to himself.  
"Just one dance? Please?"   
Fuck. Chan knew he could never resist Minho's puppy eyes. Minho knew he had won when Chan took a deep breath before nodding.

"Just one dance."

It was awkward at first, trying to figure out where to put their hands, and how to move in sync. Minho had ended up with his arms on Chan's shoulders, hands clasped together behind his neck. Chan's hands had found their way to Minho's waist, not too low to be risky. That one dance turned into several more dances, all because of Minho's irresistible pout and pleading eyes, along with him saying "Just one more dance, Prince's orders." And well, Chan couldn't say no to the prince's orders, could he?

**Author's Note:**

> this was really short but it's just something small i wanted to post mwah thank u if u read this


End file.
